Persona The revelations
by AT-LOW
Summary: Gentarou Ishida is a normal 3rd year high school student but when a rumor about a mirror world where your desires take form him and his friends try to prove that rumor but every thing goes wrong and they get stuck on the mirror world. With the truth behind the mirror world in dark secrets they must use the power of persona and use their dream weapons to fight their way out.


**Persona you choose your destiny and future**

CHAPTER 1: YOU'RE DESTINY, YOUR FUTURE AND YOUR OTHER SELF...

Opening Song: Junketsu Paradox

_"Welcome to the Velvet Room my young guest it seems that you have an interesting future ahead of you"_

_*As a teenager looks around him he notices that he is inside what seems to be a lobby where he is inside with a long nose old man and a pair of adults with him*_

_"My name is Igor and these are my assistants" Igor said _

_"My name is Thomas and I will assist you with the enemy information" Said a young man dressed in formal yet old fashion clothes _

_"My name is Jennifer and I will help you with Personas and fusions while at the same time teach you history about the personas you summon" Said a young woman dressed in Lolita clothing_

_"When the time comes you will visit us again in the mean time I must return you to your world since this is a world that exist in space and time, mind and reality till then farewell" Igor says with a grin in his face_

_"Was that a dream? It felt so real…"said a 3__rd__ year high school student named Gentarou Ishida _

_*as Gentarou gets ready for school he notices a card in the floor he has no idea what it is nor where it came from and has a strange symbol of a mask in the back and a blank front he takes it with him just in case"_

_"Oh shit I'm gonna be late" Gentarou rushes outside _

_"ohhh good morning Gentarou-kun" Said a girl tampering with a phone_

_"Hey Danii-Chan where's Jin?" Asked Gentarou_

_"Ishida-san,Narukami-Chan wait up!" Said a guy catching up to Danii and Gentarou_

_"Kusaburo-Kun hurry up!" Said Danii to the tired teen_

_"Yo Jin glad you could catch up to us" Said Gentarou to Jin_

_*As they walk to school Gentarou hears a rumor*_

_"Hey did you hear there was a suicide in one of the dorms, creepy huh?" Said a brunette girl _

_"Another one? Is this related to that rumor if you meditate in front of a mirror you can visit your ideal world?" Said a girl with headphones_

"_Hey guys did you hear that?" Said Gentarou in shock _

"_Yeah this is getting creepier by each week" Said Danii in a sad tone_

"_Let's prove that's a fake rumor once and for all" Said Jin with determination on his face_

"_Alright let's met in my place after school and use my mother's Dressing mirror that she uses for her costumers when she makes their Yakata and Kimonos" Gentarou said _

"_ok" Said Danii and Jin_

_*after school the 3 friends rush over to Gentarou's house and making sure no one was there*_

"_OK guys remember we need to meditate In front of the mirror let's do it" Said Gentarou_

_*As the 3 friends meditate they levitate and get sucked in to the mirror*_

"_" the 3 screamed as they get sucked in to the mirror _

"_Wait where in your living room Gentarou" Said Danii_

"_No we're not look" Jin Said_

"_Guys we have weapons with us!" Gentarou said in shock_

"_Ohhhh cool I always wanted an Axe and Daggers" Said Danii_

"_I got a pistol and a short sword" Jin said with a satisfied look_

"_I got a sword and dual swords?" Gentarou said in confusion_

"_I get it these weapons are what we wanted our desires to have weapons materialize here" Said Jin_

"_So we really are inside the Mirror!" Danii said in terror_

"_But why do we need weapons for?" Gentarou asked _

"_I don't wanna find out" Jin said in a scared tone_

"_Anyway let's try and find a way out" Gentarou said_

_*as the 3 friends walk they hear voices of people they know when they reach the door to go outside they see that everything is reversed, the signs, buildings *_

"_What is this? " Said Jin_

_*As they begin to wonder strange beings begin to materialize taking the form of people they know and what seems to be another Gentarou, Jin and Danii Appear"_

"_Welcome to your deaths" Said another Gentarou_


End file.
